


Date night

by Writer007



Category: Power Rangers, Trini - Fandom, kimberly - Fandom, trimberly - Fandom, trini/Kimberly - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Smut, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer007/pseuds/Writer007
Summary: It’s senior year and Kimberly plans an erotic date night for Trini, involving an extravagant house, a pool and many, many rooms to christen





	Date night

Senior year of high school would soon be coming to a close for Trini and Kimberly, many of their class mates were struggling with the stress of college and prom but surprisingly Trini and Kimberly floated above the stress of it all, maybe it was their meta-human like powers, maybe it was the fact that they just survived one of the most heinous super villains personal attack, or maybe the comfort of their new founded relationship was just the thing that eased their stress. Either way there were certainly other aspects to their dating that was very useful in helping then two unwind.  
It was a Friday night. The usual date night for the girls and it was Kimberly’s turn to plan the evening. Trini had been looking forward to it all week, she’d just finished her last final and a night with the cheerleader sounded magical. Trini was pulled out of a video essay on the themes found in the Archie comics as her phone buzzed.  
‘Hey sweets’  
Trini grinned  
‘I’ve been waiting for you to text’  
‘Well I’m here with some vital information on the date’  
Trini let a giggle escape before remembering she was supposed to be enveloped in the silence of the school library.  
‘What time’ll you pick me up? ;)’  
‘I’ll be a little busy prepping at the location to give you a ride, will you be okay meeting there?’  
The idea of what the date could entail had already given way to Trini’s imagination and the last text was forcing her thoughts to run wild. Trini tore herself away from the plots taking place in her mind to write back  
‘Ofc where should I head?’  
‘00137 manor rd’  
Trini rested her cheek in her hands, only 5 hours until she’d be experiencing a patented Kimberly date night.  
* •  
Trini’s car brakes hard at the winding road leading up the semi mountainous forest, this couldn’t be the right address she thought, and google maps had to be wrong this couldn’t possible be a driveway, what kind of house had a private road for an  
access point? But Kimberly was always best at date night. Dates with Kim were luxurious and romantic, whether star gazing, couples massage, or just a deliciously perfumed bubble bath together, Trini’s heart raced, she couldn’t stand the anticipation, she hit the gas with a little more enthusiasm was needed and rocketed up the hill until she once again jolted to a stop. “Jesus” Trini looked at the ginormous glass house, it was a modern masterpiece with see through terraces and what looked to be an infinity pool on the roof- and next to the entrance was Kim’s car. Just as Trini stepped out of the car her girlfriend opened the front door. She was holding two champagne glasses and was wearing a silk robe she sidled up to the car, in one deft movement she slipped one glass into Trini’s hands and leaned in for a kiss. As their lips met a burst of electricity seemed to coarse its way through Trini’s arteries, which increased tenfold as she pulled Kimberly closer and realized she wasn’t wearing anything under the robe. Trini reluctantly pulled away to peer curiously at the mansion waiting for explanation. The girls eyes met and Kimberly tosses her dark hair over her  
Shoulder. “high school’s almost over, and things have been so hectic lately, I know you needed some pampering” she leaned in to unzip Trini’s jacket. “So let me pamper you”  
Trini smiler giddily and allowed herself to be led into the house she sipped her drink and absentmindedly wondered how Kimberly pulled this off, Kim might be well off but this seemed a little more than even her budget for cheering her girlfriend up. She opened her mouth as they entered the large foyer only for Kimberly to kiss her on the mouth once more leaving a smudge of lipstick on her partners mouth. “I work in mysterious ways”  
Trini grabbed the hem of her girlfriends robe and pulled her to her chest  
“you know I could really fancy a swim”  
Kim smiler and they made their way up a set of winding white steps.  
Trini trailing behind and admiring the way the silk robe inches higher and higher with each step.  
Trini almost couldn’t bare the remaking 7 ft before the entrance to the roof, itching to remove her clothes, she started to work her shirt off.  
Kim laughed, and as they approached the water she dropped the robe.  
Trini quickened in removing her jeans as Kimberly sunk into the water.  
Each time seeing Kimberly naked was like the first, her tone muscles moving, her stomach her thighs, her skin rippling with each movement. Trini couldn’t take it and with her panties and bra still on she dove into the pool behind Kim.  
Trini caught Kim in her arms and kissed her,  
Slowly she began kissing downwards, her jaw her neck, her collarbone, before sinking into Kim’s breasts, encircling her left nipple with her tongue and sucking until she gasped, bringing her legs up around Trinis hips, entirely held up by the shorter woman, her hands entangled in her hair. “Oh god Trini” her whine made trini suck harder, if they hadn’t already been submerged in water, she knew there’d be a considerable dampness pressed between Kim’s thighs. She held Kim up higher in her arms and started to lick down her stomach until Kim grabbed her chin. “Trini, wait. Don’t distract me from my goal, this night’s about you” Trini whined and traced Kim’s pelvis with her fingers “God T, you don’t know how bad I want to let you lavish me but-“ Kimberly’s eyes lit up “let me turn on the jacuzzi” she swam a little past Trini and hit a small button on the side of the pool and soon water jets on the side of the pool were adding pressure. “Let me help you work out some knots baby” Kim said devilishly pushing Trini gently to one of the pools walls, where she treaded water, arms draped over the glass edges, looking out onto the forest, she felt the stream of the jets lower than her shoulders, much lower. Kimberly grinned at Trini and grinned up against her, moving Trinis hips directly into the coursing water. Trini threw her head back as the high pressure jet hit her clit, she ground into the wall, hips jerking. She heard Kim laugh and felt Kim begin biting her neck, her breasts sliding over her own. But Trini wanted more friction. She faced the wall, her stomach pressing up against it and swung her leg up over the side. One leg resting over the edge of the pool, the other still in the water, her legs spread as far as they could. Trini leaned back into Kim who started to undo her bra. “Is this okay?” She whispered Trini shuddered in pleasure “more than okay” she whispered and bit back a scream of delight as the jet hit her spots in all the right ways, Kim held behind her kissing her neck and unthreading her bra. “God honey I’m gonna do so right by you tonight” Kim whispered and began softly tugging at Trinis nipples. Trini started to rotate her hips fervently the water encircling her clitoris giving way until it began hitting it unrelentingly, almost sensing her girlfriends building in tension Kimberly started to pinch her nipples harder and harder, grasping at her breasts Trini grasped at her girlfriend moving her hips closer and closer to the heart of the jet stream, it growing more intense with each minute until she suddenly grew to a streaming climax her orgasm leaving her legs shuddering again and again until she couldn’t stand it anymore, Trini launches herself back from the wall and into Kim’s arms, seeking no relief from the orgasm as Kim began to finger her, thrusting one, two, three fingers as Trini breathed into her damp hair, their legs entangling in the water in a frenzy, Trini making her way down from her climax, realized that Kimberly had started grinding onto her thigh, faster and faster, the new sensation of water and skin, she grew more flushed as Trini ground up against her girlfriends center, kim opened her eyes and slid herself off her girlfriends thigh. “Did you finish?” Trini said, surprised. “No I’m just saving the rest for round two”


End file.
